


Safe

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, M/M, hints at a relationship, joelay - Freeform, more platonic at this stage, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has an anxiety attack while out with the company and finds solace in an unlikely friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired when I was forced to go to the bar with friends...sorry for any inaccuracies...

He felt like he was drowning. The room itself seemed to blur and it was getting harder to breathe by the second. Ray knew he should've just turned everyone down when they had invited him out, but in the end reluctantly gave in when they were practically begging him to come along. Now all Ray wanted to do was be in the comfort of his own bed without the blaring music and being confined on all sides by strangers. He could feel himself starting to shake and sweat and he opened his mouth to tell someone, anyone, to help but no words could leave his lips.

Then, hands grabbed his face and he almost lashed out until he saw Joel's face in front of him, wrought with concern. Ray swallowed and tried to regain his composure, but found himself becoming worse and the need to escape the bar taking over every thought. As if understanding completely, Joel grabbed Ray's hand and the younger man felt as if he was only watching as he was led through the crowds and to an open door. 

As soon as the cool night air hit him, Ray let out a huge sigh and almost lost his balance, not believing he was finally in a better situation. He closed his eyes and breathed in this time, then remembering who had helped him.

"Thank you," Ray managed out and tried to smile, but his nerves were still running on edge. 

Joel's mouth twitched and he held his gaze on Ray. "How are you?"

Slowly, Ray felt his body and mind returning to normal and he focused on Joel's words. "I'm...yeah, I'm good." Now that the initial feelings of anxiety were fading, Ray felt embarrassed and he looked down at the ground.

"Don't be ashamed of anything," Joel began. "I know that-"

"No, that's exactly it," Ray cut in. "Always, it's been like this. I want to be with my friends, but my brain thinks differently. It pisses me off." Past memories were shooting through Ray's mind of all the times he had to leave early or turn down invites and a flurry of emotions washed over him. 

Joel remained silent, which surprised Ray. He thought for sure he'd hear the same "You'll get over it," or "It's not that bad."

"It's stupid," Ray finally finished and breathed out the last of his anger.

"It's like someone took all the oxygen out of the room."

Ray looked up with an expression of disbelief and stared at Joel. The older man let out a small sigh and continued on.

"The small space, the overload of your senses, you just want to get out. That's why I'm always drinking with friends. Makes me calm down."

Ray blinked and still couldn't understand how someone like Joel knew exactly what he was going through. The man seemed like a natural with crowds and Ray assumed it was because he enjoyed people, not to mention his acting skills.

"Next time, just stick with me. I'll make sure you feel alright." Joel reached out and rubbed Ray's arm, his grip strong but gentle.

Almost immediately, Ray felt safe and he tried to subtly press into the touch. It felt so welcoming and he didn't want to lose it at that moment. 

Without warning, the Puerto Rican was enveloped in a bear hug and he didn't know how to respond at first, his eyes wide and the rest of his body frozen in place. The warmth spread through his body and it was like being wrapped in a blanket as Joel gave a small squeeze. Ray's mind finally clicked and he shyly returned the hug, letting out a hugh sigh of relief once his arms were around Joel.

The two stayed in the embrace for several minutes, ignoring everyone around them until Ray dropped his arms, Joel following suite. Ray breathed in again, glad that he was nearly back to his normal self and hesitantly looked back at the door he and Joel came out of.

"You don't have to go back in if you don't want to. I can text Burnie and tell him you weren't feeling well and that I'm taking you home," Joel said quietly and it took all of Ray's strength not to leap into the man's arms.

"I'd really appreciate that," Ray responded, wincing when his voice cracked slightly.

Joel nodded and whipped out his phone, typing quickly and then holding it up to his ear. "Yeah, hi, how long would it take to get a taxi from..."

Ray mindlessly listened, the words coming out of Joel's mouth making none, and yet perfect sense, as he gazed upon the man. Before, Ray had always avoided Joel at company get-togethers because of the actor's constant drunken state, but now knowing this new side of Joel made Ray feel less alone and regretful that he hadn't taken the time to get to know Joel sooner. 

Lost in his thoughts, Ray nearly let out a yelp when a hand wrapped around his own and he stared down as his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and they automatically entangled themselves with Joel's. 

"Great, thanks." Joel seemed so casual as he held Ray's hand and hung up the phone that Ray could only look back and forth from the man's face and their hands in a state of bewilderment and, to his surprise, happiness.

"Taxi should be here in five minutes."

Ray could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and he nodded, not daring to open his mouth in case all that came out were squeaks and unintelligible words. 

"Sorry if this is weird to you," Joel began talking again and motioned to his and Ray's hands. "This always makes me feel better, no matter who's holding my hand. You wouldn't believe all the times I've had to do this with Burnie and Matt until they got me out of whatever situation had...gotten me going." Joel had a half-smile on his face and the corner of Ray's mouth turned up at this.

It actually did feel nice to Ray, if not reassuring, and he gave the older man's hand a squeeze.

"It's...good. I like it," Ray mumbled, feeling Joel's eyes on him.

As fate would have it, the taxi pulled up at that moment and the two men climbed in, setting off to an unknown destination until Joel asked Ray what his address was. 20 minutes later found both men outside of Ray's apartment complex and what seemed like an awkward goodbye.

"Is this the part where I kiss you good night?" Ray joked to lighten the mood and was thankful that Joel appeared to enjoy the quip as the older man let out a small chuckle.

"Not necessary. I'm just glad you're home safe and feeling better."

"Thanks to you." Quiet sincerity was laced in Ray's words and he wished he could say more to show his gratitude. However, Joel looked as if he understood completely and Ray froze again as strong arms cradled him. 

The feeling left quickly this time and Ray bit his lip to hide his disappointment, but guessed Joel was pretty desperate to get home too.

"I'll see you at work," Joel said quietly and let his fingers linger on Ray's arms before dropping them and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, work," Ray repeated in a light haze and then started turning to the front door. "Thank you, Joel."

"Anytime you need me, Ray, just call. I'll be there."

With a short nod, Ray felt himself race into the building and up to his apartment, falling against the door once inside the familiarity of home. 

Overwhelmed with drowsiness, Ray stumbled to the bedroom, all the while thinking about Joel and how lucky he was to have found someone that understood what he was going through. Before, going out with friends seemed like a chore and inevitable discomfort, but now knowing he had someone like Joel to help him with no questions was a god send and he found himself actually looking forward to future nights out. It was like having a guardian angel and for that, Ray would always be thankful. 

As he drifted off to sleep, the image of Joel remained in his mind and Ray never felt more happier than at that moment.


End file.
